Harry Potter and the Shadows of Time
by Web Head
Summary: The Time Shadows are on a quest to kill Harry. How can Harry defeat the shadow of himself?
1. Default Chapter

Harry was asleep in his bed, peacefully dreaming. He was awake all of a sudden by a noise he had heard in his room. He listened intently and heard this faint whispers saying:  
  
"Ah, he is awake, the extraction must begin immediately."  
  
"Yes, let's begin, then you will become whole," this voice was female, "Together we will conquer both worlds."  
  
"Ahh, to become whole! It is my dream! We must do it now!" this was from the first voice.  
  
Harry thought he heard a metallic sound and then he reached for his bedside lamp, too late. A knife had gone through his hand. Harry felt the distinct pain from a mile away. Who was holding the knife? Then Harry saw a blinding light in the corner of his eye.  
  
"This must be my death," he though, "Look, I am seeing the white light!"  
  
Something strange stepped out of this light. It happened to be Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black. Dumbledore quickly ran to the things that were stabbing Harry and he turned on the lamp. Harry saw his would-be murders, they were wisps of smoke, they seemed to have taken the appearance of himself and Hermione. They had dark circles around their eyes and they had horrified looks on their faces, this was because the light caused them to dispel. After Harry had seen this his eyes rolled into his head and he knew nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke thinking that the whole thing was a strange dream. How unfortunate that it wasn't. Harry awoke to the snores of Sirius and the watchful eye of Dumbledore. Yes, Professor Dumbledore was sitting at Harry's bedside. Harry glanced at his hands, there was no scar, had it been a dream?  
  
"Be still, Harry," said a faint Dumbledore, "You have had a very traumatic night. I daresay it is a blessing we found the right time to stop your shadow."  
  
Harry didn't understand what Dumbledore meant by, 'the right time.'  
  
"Professor, I don't understand what you're doing here or what is going on."  
  
"Harry last night you were visited by yourself, only you were a shadow."  
  
"Why would my shadow try to kill me?"  
  
"Well you see, they didn't want you dead. They wanted part of you, so that one of them could become whole."  
  
Harry was confused by this so Dumbledore tried to rephrase himself.  
  
"Time Shadows, Harry! What do they teach you in that Dark Arts class? I'm afraid my only service is to protect you. Harry have to defeat these shadows on your own. Sirius will help you."  
  
Dumbledore nudged Sirius until he was awake.  
  
"Wha' is it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sirius you are taking Harry to the shadows to find out what his shadow self wants." replied Dumbledore, "and remember, do not fall into their traps." 


	2. Thrust into the Shadow World

Sirius was now wide awake and had pulled Harry out of bed. Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry suddenly had new clothes on, they seemed to have food stuffed in the pockets. Harry also noticed his own wand was in one of his pockets. Another wave of Dumbledore's wand and Harry and Sirius were spinning though blackness. Then Harry noticed that they had stopped. Harry thought that they had landed in a cave, it was very dark. He pulled out his wand and lit it. They had landed in a dark house. It was Harry's bedroom, only backwards. It took him a while but he figured out the land of shadows must be on the other side of the real world. Harry found a note with his wand, which read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this, you must be in the land of shadows. Your objectives are to: stay alive and find out what your shadow self wants with you. How it plans to do it and you need to figure out how to stop him. Shadows are scared away by the light and the only known way to kill them is to throw water on them. Hopefully you will find water in shadow land. To get back to this world wave your wand and say, eleviate etaivele  
  
--Dumbledore  
  
Harry set out with Sirius to find his shadow self. When Harry found that his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were not in the house, he realized that they had not gone back in time any time lately. Harry, did however see his shadow self outside on Privet Drive cursing anyone who would walk past. He didn't curse them with his mouth, either; he was actually taking out his wand and cursing them with hexes that Harry didn't know. Harry was looking outside the window and saw that the sign did not read Privet Drive. Instead it read, evirD tevirP. Suddenly Harry remembered that everything in this world was backwards. He wondered if people here talked backwards too, but he knew they didn't because his shadow shelf was talking as normal. Harry walked outside and asked his shadow:  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"Why kill, when torture lasts so much longer? I will get you soon enough, but first I think the authorities would like a word with the falsetto Harry Potter!"  
  
A sort of whine came out of Shadow-Harry's mouth. Two other shadows came from nowhere and grabbed Harry. Sirius tried to free him, but two more shadows carried Sirius off with Harry. Harry and Sirius were carried to a place, which read liaJ, Harry worked it out later that it said jail. The shadows led Harry and Sirius into a room that read swodahS-noN roF. Underneath this were scribbled the words; For Non-Shadows: Your trial begins in 24 hours. Harry did not understand what that sign could mean. The shadows threw him and Sirius into different cells. Then yelled over his shoulder, "Disregard the notice, your trial shall begin within five hours!"  
  
These words made no sense to Harry and, as Harry could tell, it did not seem to make sense to Sirius either. His shadow's words keep haunting him: '.the falsetto Harry Potter!' 


	3. The Trial

Five hours may seem like a long time to you, but to Harry it only lasted for five seconds, if that. Soon the Jail-Shadow had come to take Harry to his doom. Harry did notice, while being dragged away, the Sirius was not in his cell, and, unless he was very much mistaken, nobody seemed to take notice or care.  
  
"Falsetto Harry Potter, how do you plead?" asked the head of the shadow tribunal.  
  
"On-On what charges, sir?"  
  
There was a loud gasp in the audience, and many people yelled at Harry with hate and disgust. The head of the tribunal took out his wand and waved it, and once the people became silent. It was now clear to Harry that he was not in trouble because he was a wizard. The head of the tribunal spoke again:  
  
"Members of the Jury, you have heard this, this cowardice answer. We would like to here your verdict."  
  
The members of the Jury all pronounced Harry guilty as charged. Harry had the idea that these people knew something he didn't. Just before the last member voted, a cloaked figure stepped forth. His appearance was so unusual that everyone stopped talking and paid attention to what he had to say.  
  
"Jury member, I would advice that you place a test on this criminal, to see if you have the right man. Maybe even to prove your theory correct."  
  
The last jury member started to think about this new proposal. He came to the conclusion of non-guilty and suggested that they place a test before Harry.  
  
Harry was sent back to his cell, noticing again that Sirius was absent. He had been told a test was going to be given to him sometime within the next twenty-four hours. This was all he needed, a change to prove himself innocent. But of what crime, what could he have done so horrific in this World's eyes that was so severe that he could not ask what it was? What could it be? 


	4. A Suprise

Soon the Jail-Shadow was back to take Harry to his test.  
  
Harry was led outside of the prison. He noticed that things seemed a little brighter than before. He noticed that there were three large buildings, but he didn't have time to work out what they said. The head of the Shadow tribunal was there, and it was he who read the instructions to Harry.  
  
"You will step inside this room," as he gestured toward a building, "and the test will manifest itself there."  
  
The room was all white. There was one door and a mirror, probably two-way, Harry supposed. Then the room went black, the test had manifested. The cloaked figure stood before Harry.  
  
"Poor, simple Harry. You believed I was helping you, right? Well you were very much mistaken. Do you still not understand?" The cloaked figure removed the cloak, revealing himself to be the Shadow Harry.  
  
"What are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I am you, the you left over after you used the time changing device. You see, one must split to be transported through time. This split only occurs once and part of you is sent here. Do you understand now? I am the part of you that you lost by traveling through time. I am the shadow part and you are the falsetto, the part that has no knowledge of the Shadow world or its evil."  
  
"So then, what do you want."  
  
"Don't you understand? The only way for you to become your real self again is to combine with your shadow of time, so--"  
  
"NEVER! I'll never combine with you!"  
  
"FOOL! Do you think I was asking for your permission?! No. No, you will suffer for the life you gave to me."  
  
Suddenly the shadow pulled out his knife and put a gash in Harry's arm. The blood was collected and put into a vile.  
  
"Now Harry, you will combine with me!" 


End file.
